


My mate

by ChevyX64EverAfter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChevyX64EverAfter/pseuds/ChevyX64EverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets shot by hunters this unleashes Derek's softer side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My mate

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta Sorry

Stiles shrank back sliding away from the menacing woman who was pointing a gun at him; he felt fear building up inside him.  
“Change!” she yelled getting closer anger crossing her face.  
“I’m not a werewolf; I swear!” Stiles yelled back panicking it was the end he was dead  
‘Derek’ he thought   
“Don’t lie.” she snarled clicking the safety off, stiles closed his eyes and braced for the shot but instead all he heard was a sharp cry and loud growling, Stiles opened his eyes a sighed in relief when he saw his mates firm frame he had pushed the hunter out of the way Stiles slowly got up and moved closer to his Boyfriend.  
“oh well, I’ll kill you instead,” she said smirking before shooting at Derek with wolf bane bullets Stiles dashed forward and pushed Derek out of the way, he let out a loud yelp when the bullet entered his shoulder.   
“Stiles!” Scott yelled coming into the clearing followed by Allison who gasped in shock as she watched stiles fall. Derek watched Stiles fall before dashing forward and dropping to his knees beside him ,Derek pulled Stiles’ head onto his lap and rocked him softly,   
“No no no no no no, Baby you’re so stupid,” Derek said his gruff demeanour cracking and tears started flowing.  
“Derek?” Scott said confused he then recovered moving forward slowly;  
“Derek you have to go, his father’s coming, if you don’t leave you’ll be arrested” Scott said trying to get closer but was greeted with a loud growl coming from Derek.  
“Aunt Kate, what have you done?” Allison asked ripping the gun from her grasp and throwing it away  
“De-rek it hu-rts,” Stiles stuttered his hands gripping Derek’s biceps gasping in pain as he did so   
“Shhh, you’ll be fine.” Derek said whimpering lightly pressing their foreheads together, one of his hands putting pressure on the wound and his other hand holding onto stiles, his light rocking continued as tears still slipped down his face, as the fear of losing his mate entered his mind filling it with a small pain.  
“What’s going on here, “Sherriff Stilinski yelled holding up his gun, but froze at the sight of his son not only hurt but in the arms of Derek Hale the accused murderer. Stiles whined in pain trying to curl closer to Derek but were stopped.  
“Don’t move baby, I don’t want my hands to slip, “Derek said softly pressing his lips to his mates’ clammy forehead.  
“Get away from my son,” Stiles’ father yelled holding up his gun.   
“Shut the fuck up and call an ambulance, “Derek ordered growling but he stopped quickly hearing a sob rip deep from Stiles chest.   
“ Fine,“ the sheriff snarled putting the gun in its holder and pulled out his phone, he grumbled about no service and moved out of the clearing towards the road stopping momentarily he cast a quick look at his son and the ‘murderer’ before leaving.  
“Please don’t die,” Derek pleaded as Allison approached ignoring her aunt’s protests she knelt next to the couple and pushed Derek’s hand away replacing them with her own, Derek watched her for a moment before looking back down at stiles he placed his blooded hand on stiles’ cheek and leaned down  
“I lo-ve you,” Stiles whispered weakly against Derek’s lips, tears running down his face Derek used his thumb and brushed some of them away cringing as blood smeared on his loves face.  
“I love you to baby so much please don’t leave me, I just found you,” he said peppering kisses over Stiles’ forehead trying to sooth him.  
“Ambulance is on the way,” The sheriff said glaring at Derek but worry evident in his voice.   
“I’m going to lift you ok?” Derek asked nuzzling Stiles’ jaw stiles nodded looking extremely pale and fragile. Derek slid his arms further under Stiles’ body and lifted him Allison rose up with Derek and walked along side him keeping pressure as the sound of sirens got closer.  
~.0~.0~.0  
Stiles woke up with a throbbing pain in his shoulder he blinked away the fuzziness and looked around the room it was white and boring and claustrophobic.   
“Derek,” he rasped looking round for his mate but he was nowhere in sight his heart started to pound in fear, the beeping of the heart monitor got frantic just as the door opened and his dad stepped in.   
“Whoa son it’s ok, you’re ok” sheriff Stilinski said trying to calm down his son, Stiles continued to freak out his eyes wide in fear.  
“I want Derek,” he gasped trying to draw in breathe but was falling short.  
“I can’t do that son; he’s dangerous, “he snapped feeling pity for his son he caused tears to run down stiles face.  
“Please he-he makes me feel safe.”Stiles’ pleaded trembling his dad sighed and walked out the hospital room leaving his son alone in his panic attack.  
~.0~.0~.0  
Derek sat on the bench in the small jail cell, his eyes scrunched shut as he got all of Stiles emotions of waking up alone they were running through his body and blood plaguing his mind with a mix of fear, sadness and abandonment. It made it hard to breathe footsteps sound in the cold concert hallway Derek’s head snapped up just as his mates father appeared keys in hand, Derek stood up sharply watching as the man opened the door scowling.  
“He needs you,” was all the older man said disappointed with his own weakness to do whatever his son needed. Derek shot off towards the hospital where his love was currently freaking out, he burst through the doors of the hospital following the sweet and intoxicating scent of his mate, Derek ignored the nurse asking if he was looking for someone and carried on walking he stopped dead outside room 243 before pushing it open, Stiles looked up his eyes were ringed with red and he was flushed. Derek shot across the room and pressed their lips together groaning at the feeling of having his mate back and safe. Derek perched himself on the side of stiles’ bed and continued to kiss his mate feeling his love calm down when he pulled back his hands coming up to frame stiles’ face his thumbs stroking patterns of the flushed cheeks. Derek looked at stiles’ with a mix of adoration and pure untainted love a small smile stretched across stiles’ face.  
“Hey wolfy,” Stiles’ said leaning into Derek’s surprisingly soft touch Derek chuckled lightly  
“Hello Rhys, “Derek said pulling Stiles’ Forward lightly careful not to hurt his injured shoulder and hugged him burying his nose in the crook of stiles’ neck before licking the strip of stiles’ neck stopping and the pulse point sucking lightly a small moan escaped stiles’ throat at the pang of pleasure.   
“Never push me out the way again “Derek growled his eyes flashing cold blue as they connected with warm brown ones before fading back to mossy green.  
“But the bullet was laced with wolfs bane it would have killed you I can’t lose you, “Stiles ‘fretted  
“Never do it again you’re too precious to lose baby,” Derek growled   
“I can’t lose you,” Stiles’ whispered  
“You’re my weakness you know that? “Derek asked smiling lightly his eyes warm and loving stiles’ blushed and replied by crashing his lips into Derek’s who moaned eagerly and kissed back they were interrupted by someone coughing they quickly pulled apart glancing up at the confused and angry face of Stiles’ dad.   
“Hi dad” he said hiding his face into Derek’s shoulder.  
~.0~.0~.0  
Derek climbed up into Stiles’ second story floor window, he had not seen his mate in a week since Stiles’ father banned him from visiting because he caught them lip locked, stiles’ had just returned home from the hospital the day before and his father had finally gone back to work; leaving stiles alone Derek entered the dark room and looked upon the sleeping figure. he kicked off his shoes and pulled his old leather jacket off and climbed onto the bed beside Stiles, pulling the smaller body close stiles woke up and looked over his shoulder squinting at Derek before gasping. he turned over and snuggled into Derek’s strong chest griping the thin cotton shirt like a life line .  
“I missed you so much” stiles said nuzzling his nose into Derek’s Pecs, Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles breathing in his mates scent.  
“I missed you more then you know” Derek said smiling softly.

TBC...


	2. Beautiful mate

Disclaimer: if I own this show it would be R18 ^. ^

Stiles woke up to the feeling of someone pressing light kisses to his forehead, he smiled and angled his head up to catch the lip with his own, Derek chuckled at his eagerness and pressed his lips harder into his mates loving the feel of having his mate back .Derek shifted himself so he was hovering over Stiles pressing him into the mattress, making sure not to put any pressure on his injured arm before kissing along Stiles’ jaw earning moans along the way him nipped the pulse point sucking on it until a bright hickey showed up on the pale skin.  
“Derek, want you so bad, “Stiles moaned his length hardening as he grinded up into Derek, who growled lowly and trailed his fingers down Stiles’ body sending shivers up his mates body who eagerly jutted his hips out and into Derek’s earning a loud moan from the older man.  
“Fuck me,” Stiles gasped out as his boxers were ripped from his hips Stiles locked eye’s with Derek who smirked at him before rubbing his index finger around Stiles’ puckered hole.  
“Your already stretched naughty boy,” Derek growled with a lust filled voice.  
“A-AH I missed you –,“Stiles was cut off when Derek plunged his finger in deep surrounded by hot heat of Stiles’ hole. Stiles’ arched up and ground down on the finger.  
“gonna make you scream” Derek purred nuzzling Stiles’ jaw before pulling out his finger leaving Stiles’ empty Stiles whimpered but his small whimper turned into a loud moan when Derek thrust up and entered him roughly paining attention not to hurt Stiles’ shoulder he started moving in slow thrust going nice a deep  
“Oh—fuck MORE!”Stiles yelled wrapping his legs around Derek’s waist and his uninjured arm around Derek’s shoulders he quickly sought Derek’s lips and kissed him hard as Derek’s thrusts got frantic   
“Derek!” Stiles urged as his stomach started to coil with pleasure when Derek pulled out and flopped down beside him pulling Stiles onto his lap. Stiles got the idea and lowered himself onto Derek’s rock hard shaft moaning in pleasure, he leaned forward and pushed their lips together as he started move up and down Derek’s shaft ; they kept constant touch   
“Mine!” Derek growled as his hands framed Stiles’ face with his hands their lips still touching Stiles smiled still letting out his loud moans as he speed up in sharp movements  
“yours ,only your “Stiles shuddered throwing his head back and arching pulling Derek back into their previous position Derek chuckled as their moving stopped leaving the room with just the sound of harsh panting   
“I wa-nt it hard and fast” Stiles panted his eyes heated and lust filled but mostly showing love and trust  
“I don’t want to hurt you “Derek said with a worry filled voice thinking about the wolf caged inside just waiting to come out he touched Stiles’ face   
“Let him out, I trust you “Stiles said knowing what Derek was thinking. Derek nodded and started his movements again picking up speed as the room was filled with familiar moans Derek began to change his wolf shaking his frame and clinging onto the sweat slicked body underneath them  
“I” thrust “LOVE” thrust “YOU” thrust Derek said  
Stiles gasped as his body began sparking imminence pleasure white spots blinded his sight as Derek gripped his shaft and tugged it in time with his thrusts stile’s walls started contracting around him making him go crazy.  
“OH Fuck Wolfy, “Stiles’ screamed as he came spilling onto his and Derek’s chests, Derek continued his frantic pace with a couple of final sharp thrusts he buried his seed deep within his mate marking and claiming him again.  
“Rhys, “Derek moaned as he collapsed Derek held himself up just enough not to hurt his love  
“God I missed you ,“Stiles said panting Derek smiled and pressed loving kisses over Stiles’ bandage   
“Did you call me wolfy during sex?”Derek asked tilting his head to the side  
“No, no me you joking I would never, “Stiles sputtered adorably  
“God your sexy “Derek said a lie not evident   
“So do you find me attractive then?”Stiles joked  
“Beautiful my mate, I find you so very beautiful,” Derek murmured kissing Stiles softly  
~.0~.0~.0~.0  
~Time Skip~  
Derek sat against Stiles’ headboard listening to his mate in the shower who was singing loudly   
“ This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you”

Derek’s head snapped up when the shower switched off and Stiles stepped out of the bathroom, his shoulder bear and showing dark stitches patching up the skin Derek shuddered and got up he helped Stiles get into fresh clothes before kissing him softly   
“I will never let you get hurt again “Derek said between kisses.  
“I know Wolfy” Stiles said pulling Derek in for a tight hug.  
~.0~.0~.0  
Kate stood next to her brother knowing that he was thinking up what their next move was   
“We know his weakness now, he’s dead” Mr Argent hissed rubbing his hands together .  
“What about the boy, what do we do about him?”Kate asked looking at her brother questioningly  
“Kill him “He said nodding at her, Kate smirked   
“Will do” she said walking off   
“time to rally the troops “she thought to himself.

TBC....  
No Beta Sorry


	3. Linked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are linked

Disclaimer: Teen wolf not mine DAMN!  
Linked

Next Day xoxo  
After nearly getting caught by Stiles’ father, they decided to change location .Derek who parked his black Camaro near the Stilinski house, Derek drove his car and parked outside his burnt house, he climbed out and walked around the other side to take Stiles’ hand and they intertwined their fingers.  
“Can we go for a walk?”Stiles asked squeezing Derek’s hands Derek hesitated for a moment before nodding, a smile playing on his lips he tugged Stiles with him and walked into the forest, Derek pulled his fingers away ignoring the small whine from Stiles, because instead he quickly wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist pulling him closer pressing a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head, and watched as a blush crossed his mates face .they walked close Derek’s arm never leaving Stiles’ waist.  
“Tell me something,” Stiles said looking up at the older male   
“Mmhmm Like what baby, “Derek whispered hotly into Stiles ear his tongue flicking along the edge Stiles shivered and grinned.  
“Why choose me?” Stiles asked seriously nearly tripping over a root, but was held up by his mate  
“We fit love, and also you’re ...”Derek started but stopped to kiss Stiles lightly but lovingly.  
“Smart,”kiss”Beautiful.”kiss”Sexy,”nip”Loving,”kiss”And Mine” Derek punctuated each word with a loving gesture.  
“Yours,” Stiles agreed as the continued their walk, butterflies flying freely in his stomach but they were cruelly shot down when someone coughed.  
“What Scott,” Derek snapped glaring at the young wolf.  
“Dude your dad is about to send out a search party, if you don’t get home now!”Scott said quickly   
“Asshole bye, bye wolfy,” Stiles said pouting he leaned up and kissed him, Derek kissed back and growled when Stiles pulled away and backed off, he turned and followed Scott out of the forest, Derek hung his head when they were out of sight, then he felt sharp pain in the back of his neck making him blackout, Kate watched him fall and grinned.  
“Not so tough huh wolfy,” she mocked motioning for her associates to pick him up and drag him off.  
~.0~.0~.0~.0  
Stiles felt pain in the back of his neck while he and Scott drove back home, he rubbed it but shook his head and looked out the window ,putting it in the back of his mind forgetting it ever happened.  
~.0~.0~.0 (Stiles italics)  
Derek woke up with a pounding head ache, he was in chains that connected him to the wall he tried to yank them but it wouldn’t budge.   
“No use Wolfy,” Kate said swing a bat round in her hand Derek growled at her using his mates endearment which made her hesitate before slamming the bat into Derek’s gut.  
“Ahhh,” Stiles screamed crashing to the ground on his way up his driveway Scott ran over his to his friend and kneeled next to him.   
“What don’t like it mutt,” Kate snarled swinging again harder.  
“Something’s wrong,” Stiles said weakly as pain flared again in his stomach   
“Stiles, Scott what’s wrong, “The sheriff asked as he ran towards them  
“Derek, “Stiles gasped pain flowing through his body he then blacked out.  
“Stop please your hurting him,” Derek said tears running down his face, Kate stopped swinging   
“What-what do you mean?”Kate asked her face dropping it reality, she didn’t really want to kill or hurt the boy, it’s just her brother was pushing her to destroy the werewolves, which she would do because she grew up with it. However the boy was an innocent who just fell in love with the wrong person, her train of thoughts was broken when the mutt spoke.  
“Were linked, we mated he feels everything” Derek gasped as he spat out blood  
“I don’t understand, “she said going down to his level  
“We’re bonded every time to hit me it hurts him it’s how mating works that’s why when a wolf die their mate follows soon after,” Derek explained   
“If I get you to him will you not kill me?”She asked hopefully Derek looked at her  
“Yes, just stop hurting my mate “he pleaded Kate nodded and unchained him, she helped him up off the floor and got him out the room as his body slowly healed itself from her blows.  
~.0~.0~.0  
Kate got out her car which was now parked in front of the Stilinski house, she walked over to the other side of the car and helped Derek out, They slowly embarked on the walk to the house, once at the door she saw Derek brighten, she was guessing he could feel his mates presence, not to delay it any longer she knocked on the door; which was immediately opened by Scott who reached forward to help her bring in the injured wolf.  
“No I forbid him from my house,” Sheriff Stilinski yelled pointing a finger at Derek  
“Dere,” Stiles said from the couch. Derek pulled himself out of the twos grasped and pushed past the sheriff weakly, he dropped to his knees next to the couch and touched his mates face softly.  
“Baby its ok I’m here,” Derek whispered pressing their foreheads together breathing stiles in filling his heart with warmth,  
“I could feel your pain,” stiles whispered tearing up a little but they were quickly brushed away by Derek  
“I know and I’m really sorry,” Derek said running his fingers over stiles’ jaw calming the teen down.  
“What’s going on?” the Sheriff asked bewildered   
“I’m a werewolf and your sons my mate,” Derek said casting a look at the elder  
“Right.... Why my son, find someone else,” he said stubbornly   
“I can’t our souls are bound and I would never wish to be with someone else,” Derek snapped  
“Dad please just stops it, “Stiles pleaded leaning his head into the crook of Derek’s neck and yawning  
“fine son, get some sleep ,“he look at Derek and pointed at him “No funny business strictly PG,” he said Derek nodded and stood up, his body healed enough that he could lift Stiles up he nodded at Kate in thanks and climbed up the stairs Stiles nuzzling as they did so. Derek placed stiles in the bed he quickly showered to remove any trace of mud, blood and sweat from his skin he pulled on some track pants, that he had stashed at his mates house for these occasions, he slowly ran a towel through his hair and breathed In. Derek could sense that Scott and Huntress had left leaving the house safer, so then he finally slid in next to stiles and pulled him in close smiling as stiles curled into him a gripped his shirt falling deeper into sleep.  
“I’ll do anything to protect you” Derek said more to himself then to stiles trying to convince himself he could do it before wrapping his arms around Stiles and drifting to sleep.

TBC  
R&R   
No Beta sorry


	4. my protector

Derek laid beside Stiles watching him sleep he was rubbing his hand lightly up and down Stiles’ side loving watching his lover sleep peacefully.  
“Any reason your watching me sleeps?” Stiles asked cracking an eye open to look upon Derek, who grinned and kissed the tip of his nose.   
“Because you’re beautiful when you sleep Rhys,” Derek answered smiling softly.  
“Can we go to your house today,” Stiles asked innocently pouting, Derek felt all his self control leave him so he nodded dumbly his eyes locked upon the jutting lip.   
“Awesome lets go, “ Stiles said rolling out of bed he over shot it and went tumbling to the floor, Derek scrambled across the bed and looked down at Stiles, who burst out laughing Derek grinned and leaned down kissing Stiles softly and pulling him back up to the bed.  
~.0~.0~.0 (time skip late afternoon)  
Stiles parked his car next to Derek’s black Camaro and climbed out, Derek got out and started to walk up to the front door when he realised that Stiles wasn’t walking next to him, he turned round and found a straight that hardened his length fully Stiles was sitting on the bonnet of his camaro looking incredibly edible. Derek strode across the yard and pushed Stiles into the bonnet, his lips heatedly sliding across Stiles’ skin before connecting their lips, he used on of his hands to unbutton Stiles’ jeans and pulling them down along with Stiles’ boxers .  
“Wait here?” Stiles’ squeaked as the cold metal touched his bear skin, Derek growled in an answer, slipping down the front of his track pants his length springing free, without a moments hesitation he thrust inside of the wet heat illiciting a loud moan that just kept coming mixing in with his own moans, Stiles slung his leg around his lover as he tried to grip the bonnet, Derek thrust into him and his hot wet walls starting to clench around Derek’s pulsating member. Derek angled his hips so that he grazed along the bundle of nerves inside of Stiles making the younger male buck in pleasure.  
“Fuck,” Stiles cried arching Derek grinned and continued to thrust in, while sucking on the hickey he left the other night.  
“Mine, mine, mine, “Derek moaned slowing his thrusts down   
“Yours, touch me please, “Stiles pleaded moving one hand down to tug on himself but Derek slapped his hand away growling  
“I want you to come just from this, “Derek said moaning as his speed picked up and his movements erratic. The metal of the car bonnet groaned under all the movement, they just kept going until their orgasms ripped through them, setting fire to their blood and bones in its storm, as Derek came he let out a loud howl which was followed by Stiles’  
“Derek!” they both fell limp panting as they lay on the now warm metal still exposed and out in the opened, Derek pulled out causing Stiles’ to whimper Derek tucked himself and Stiles back into their pants he pulled of his Stiles’ come stained shirt and dropped it to the ground before he grinned lifting Stiles into his arms, Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek and let himself be carried inside by the older teen. Derek climbed his stair case moving around debris he walked into his room and pressed Stiles’ into the bed, hovering over him kissing him passionately his tongue running along the edge of Stiles’ mouth, making him gasp giving Derek the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in and explore the familiar cavern that tasted ever so sweet.  
“You taste incredible,” Derek said licking his lips  
“You do realise we had sex in broad daylight?” Stiles asked still panting form their strenuous activities.  
“I couldn’t help myself it’s not like anybody saw,” Derek said smirking going back to exploring Stiles’ mouth.  
~.0~.0~.0  
Scott kept banging his head against a wall; Allison sat on his bed watching with curiosity and worry  
“Ok out with it, what’s up,” She asked throwing a pillow at him.  
“I just walked in on, wait walked out I don’t know how to say it,” he said banging his head again,  
“What did you ‘walk in’ on?” she asked making air quotations, Scott looked up his face disturbed  
“I saw Derek and Stiles fucking... on the bonnet of Derek’s car,” he said quickly his eye twitching   
“Oh ....Hot,”she said grinning Scott raised an eyebrow   
“What’s with girls and gay guys?”He asked more himself then her   
“What’s with guys and lesbians,” she countered   
“Anyway Derek’s hot Stiles is a cutie them to together is major sexiness galore “Allison explained shrugging Scott turned round and continued to bang his head into the wall.  
~.0~.0~.0  
“Actually now I think of it someone did see us,” Derek said mouthing his way along Stiles neck  
“WHAT!”Stiles shouted pushing his mate off him  
“Just Scott, calm down my Beautiful mate” Derek said stroking his mates face lovingly,   
“Oh right at least it wasn’t the alpha” Stiles said shivering Derek smiled and nodded   
“I have to go home soon ,Dinner with dad “Stiles said groaning laying his arm over his eyes, Derek gently reached up and pulled the arm away and kissed Stiles, Stiles Smiled into the kiss and returned it .  
“I wish you didn’t have to go baby,” Derek said pouting for the first time in a while, Stiles pouted back and pecked him a couple of times dropping his legs and sitting up, he looked around the room and spotted Derek’s dresser and walked over feeling Derek’s eyes on him the whole time. he opened the draw And pulled out a black cotton shirt and pulled it on, when he smoothed in out he brought part of the fabric up to his nose and smelled it, it smelt like Derek it made his heart flutter, he turned round to face Derek who was sitting cross legged on the bed watching him with a smile.   
“I love you,” Derek said simply Stiles blushed a dark crimson and crossed the room leaning down and pressing one last kiss to Derek’s lips before pulling away,  
“I love you,” he whispered before backing off  
“I love you,” he whispered one last time before disappearing into the house and out the front door to drive home.  
~.0~.0~.0  
Stiles put his keys into the lock and opened his front door; he stepped into his house just as his dad was placing dinner onto the table.   
“Hye son where were you all day,” His father asked looking up at him  
“With Derek,” Stiles stated stopping by the table   
“Son I don’t think it is a good idea for you to be seeing that boy,” Sheriff Stilinski said looking at his son with a hint of disappointment.  
“It’s not up to you,” Stiles said defensively  
“You are my son and will do as I ask, “the sheriff bellowed shaking with fury  
“Fuck you dad,” Stiles said *Slap* Stiles put his hand to his face and backed away tears rimming his face  
“Son,” his dad said weakly taking a step forward, Stiles turned and ran he got into his car a drove to Derek’s as fast as he could, tears flowing down his as soon as he got there, he pulled himself out of the car and ran to the door which swung open, Derek pulled him into a tight hug and Stiles finally broke down and sobbed   
“Shhh baby I got you, you’re safe,” Derek said holding Stiles close backing up and pulling him into the house.

TBC


	5. Soul bound

Sheriff Stilinski sat down in his living room thinking about what he did last night he had hit his son, his own flesh and blood he had just snapped and it had happened and now his son was gone. The front door of the Stilinski house opened and closed breaking the sheriff out of his train of thought,  
“Stiles,” he called standing up and moving into the hallway, but his son wasn’t their Derek Hale stood in his place anger gracing his face.  
“You hit him,” Derek growled moving forward to stand in front of the sheriff,  
“I did an-“the sheriff was cut off when Derek backhanded him with an iron like hand  
“You hit him, you’re all he has left of a proper family and you hit him!”Derek yelled as the sheriff held his face in shame  
“I LOVE your son I do but you ever, EVER hurt him again I won’t hesitate to kill you,” Derek snarled turning round and walking to the door  
“Is he ok, is he safe,” The sheriff asked straightening up  
“He’s sobbing his heart out, so no he’s, not ok but he’s safe,” Derek said softly before leaving the house and going home back to his mate.  
~.0~.0~.0  
The bed empty part of the bed next to Stiles dipped, as someone sat down a warm gently stroked the side of Stiles face letting him know that it was Derek.   
“Were did you go?” Stiles asked turning round to look at the older wolf  
“I had to take care of something,” Derek answered nuzzling Stiles lightly   
“You didn’t kill him did you,” Stiles fretted grabbing Derek’s face in his hands and making him look at him.  
“No,” Derek stated making Stiles sigh in relief   
“Thank you,” Stiles breathed putting his head on Derek’s lap and closing his eyes ,Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles softly on his temple.  
“Sleep with me,” Stiles ordered yawning and moving back onto the bed giving Derek well needed space to lie down. Derek pulled of his shirt and lay down spreading his legs, Stiles climbed over into the vacant space between Derek’s legs and rested his head on Derek’s chest drifting to sleep, Derek Smiled softly wrapping his arms around Stiles securely make sure he’s safe before falling to sleep.  
(Dreamscape)  
“Noooo” Derek screamed as he watched in horror as the alpha ripped his mate to shreds, his blood staining the forest floor the alpha dropped the body to the ground and grinned.  
“A human Derek really,” he mocked  
“Derek,”  
“Derek,”  
“DEREK!”  
Derek eyes shot open and connected with honey brown ones which showed worry , Stiles was sitting up in between his legs holding Derek’s hand to his chest, Derek sat up and embrace Stiles keeping his hand pressed to the fabric over Stiles’ heart, were he could feel and hear it pounding.  
“I think I saw your dream,” Stiles whispered looking at Derek with sadness,   
“What did you see, Baby,” Derek asked pressing their foreheads together his hand up Stiles’ shirt pressing his hand to the warm skin.  
“Me dying and the alpha,” Stiles whispered his hands clamping over Derek’s keeping his hand there.  
“Yea same dream,” Derek grumbled kissing Stiles softly.  
“I have school will you be ok today,” Stiles asked getting up and walking to the bathroom  
“What makes you think I won’t be ok, “Derek asked following him into the bathroom and sitting on the counter top as Stiles turned on the shower and pulled off his clothes, Derek growled and slid into place behind him pressing his half naked body to Stiles’ bear one and sucking on his neck.  
“Oh Derek I have to shower” Stiles said pulling away and climbing into the shower ignoring Derek’s whine.  
~.0~.0~.0  
Stiles walked into his first class ignoring all the stares he got and sat down, nodding to the teacher who said hello. Stiles body felt weird he didn’t like be far away from Derek but school was a must according to his father.  
“Mr. Stilinski pay attention “Miss Hodges yelled from the front of the class knocking Stiles out of his musing   
“Hye are you ok” Scott asked from behind him   
“I wanna go home is all” Stiles sighed dropping his head onto the desk. He had a hard time getting through the next three classes when he finally decided he had enough and left.   
“Dude we have two more classes and lacrosse practice” Scott said pushing past Jackson and Danny to get to his best friend.  
“I’m tired Scott, I feel weird” Stiles said running his hand through his hair and sighing in defeat   
“What do you mean weird” Scott asked laying a hand on Stiles’ shoulder  
“Not being with Derek” Stiles said hanging his head   
“He’s your mate isn’t he?” Scott asked squeezing Stiles shoulder and smiling softly showing Stiles he was ok with the match up  
“Yea your ok with it... right” Stiles asked tilting his head to the side   
“You guys are pretty perfect for each other” Scott said punching Stiles lightly before backing off  
“See ya man” Scott added waving and going back toward the school and went back to talking to Jackson. Stiles climbed into his jeep leaving the door open for the moment and banged his head on his wheel he pulled his head back up to do it again but this time hit something soft he lifted his head and looking to the side to see Allison standing their .  
“Don’t hurt yourself sweetie” she said smiling Stiles nodded and watched her waltz away toward her Boyfriend. Stiles closed the door and started up his car and drove out of school he stopped and his house and grabbed a bag of clothes and his laptop then made his way back to Derek’s house the house was empty when he got there which was strange   
“Derek!”Stiles yelled dropping his bag to the floor and looking around he gasped when someone grabbed his hips and span him round, Stiles laughed and kissed Derek wrapping his arms around his shoulders  
“You’re supposed to be at school love” Derek said wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist   
“I felt weird without you,” Stiles whispered leaning his forehead on Derek’s chest breathing him in  
“Mmhmm me too baby, “Derek cooed placing his head on the top of the shorter males   
“Why is that,” Stiles asked pulling back and looking up at Derek  
“Our souls are bonded, when our souls ache from the separation when were far away from each other,” Derek explained pressing a kiss to Stiles’ nose.  
“Well isn’t this cute,” a female voice rang out making the boys split apart.

TBC....


	6. The Visiter

Stiles looked toward the voice and backed up she was beautiful at this realisation caused a sickly feeling to rise in his stomach.  
“Victoria what are you doing here “Derek asked curiously Stiles looked at them both then it all clicked they used to be together, Stiles mind started to reel he remembered reading in the mountain of books he read ,that werewolves can take on a partial mate until their true mate returns. Stiles shook his head and turned running up the stairs, tears ripping down his face as his heart felt like it was ripping in his chest.  
“Stiles!” Derek yelled as he watched his mate flee feeling all of Stiles’ feelings  
“Did I upset him?”She asked stepping forward  
“Victoria he is my mate” Derek explained she reeled back   
“Oh shit I’m so sorry I just came to see you, Shit” Victoria swore stepping back her eyes flashing with guilt  
“You have to go” Derek whispered still looking in the direction of the stairs   
“I know “She said leaving quickly ,Derek climbed up the stairs listening to the sound of sobbing he pushed his bedroom door open, Stiles lay in the middle of the bed sobbing his heart out,Derek shot across the room and climbed onto the bed  
“Baby” Derek said sitting next to Stiles rubbing his back softly.  
“I’m not your real mate am I “He asked sniffling and looking up his beautiful feature looking sad and hurt  
“Of course you are“Derek said touching his face lightly  
“Then who is she” Stiles asked sitting up in confusion  
“I spent time with her while I was searching for you” Derek said smiling softly at his mates shocked face  
“So she was your partial mate? “Stiles asked carefully.  
“No just a fling, I’ve never had one of those only the real thing” Derek said putting his fingers under Stiles’ chin and tipping it up catching his lips in a soft kiss,  
“I need you to do me a favour “Stiles asked shifting himself closer.  
“Anything love” Derek whispered   
“Make love to me” Stiles pleaded, Derek froze for a moment then smiled lifting his shirt over his head then making quick work on both of their clothes until they were left bare, he skimmed his fingers delicately over Stiles pale but flushed skin, pressing kisses over the groves of muscle on the boy’s body until he got to his hips pressing light kissed to the showing hip bones, then licking his way back up to Stiles’ lips grinning as his mate withered underneath him. Derek trailed on hand down skimming lightly over the hard member of his mate, before slipping and finger inside massaging the inside walls causing audible moans to erupt from the smaller male.  
“Derek ... ple-ase” Stiles whimpered clinging onto Derek’s hard body Derek smiled and removed his finger before leaning over to the bedside table and pulling out a bottle of lube the clicking sound of the lid made Stiles’ cock jump and a purr to escape from him Derek lathered up his cock before tossing the bottle away and getting into position lightly pulling Stiles legs up to wrap around his waist before slowly sliding into to the warm tight heat moaning as it clenched around his member.  
“Relax love I’m going to go nice and slow just like you asked” Derek whispered Stiles nodded relaxing his body as Derek started to move nice and slow, before pulling Stiles into a long kiss his tongue licking into his mouth as he explored, Stiles let out a chocked out sob and Derek continued his slow movement inside of him kissing away the fresh tears.  
“Yours, all yours only you Stiles only ever you” Derek whispered still keeping his slow pace, he angled his hips to the side knowing exactly were Stiles’ prostate was, he started his slow torture on the nerve Stiles withered and moaned.  
“Don’t leave me “Stiles panted scrunching his eyes shut tears slipping town his cheeks   
“Never Baby” Derek moaned nuzzling Stiles’ neck   
“I love you, so-oo much” Stiles moaned his stubby nails clinging into Derek’s shoulder blades as his orgasm neared, Derek could feel the quivering of his mate thighs knowing that his climax was nearing, he continued his slow thrust his body nearing its end he reached down to slowly and teasingly tug Stiles’ member until his mate arched and convulsed as he came with a sharp cry, Derek continued to move until he lost it completely, spurting in hot spurts inside his love before falling limp his hot body covering Stiles as the mate shaked from the effects of his orgasm Derek pulled out his limp member and went to roll of when he was stopped by Stiles curling his arms around his shoulders holding him there. Derek burned his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck nuzzling against the soft skin pressing a light kiss there  
“My mate, my Beautiful mate,” Derek whispered.  
~.0~.0~.0  
Stiles walked down the stairs and across into the kitchen pulling a box of cereal out of the cupboard, he sat up on the counter reaching in a pulling out a couple of lucky charms and chucking them in his mouth chewing them quietly, swinging his legs a little, not noticing Derek in the doorway watching him curiously, wondering what was going through the younger males head at that moment.  
“Whatcha thinking love?”Derek asked breaking the awkward silence and stepping into the room to go and stand in between Stiles’ legs.  
“How much of an idiot I am, “Stiles mumbled putting the box to the side and sighing,  
“You’re not an idiot baby,” Derek said hugging the counter perched Stiles who lent his chin on Derek’s shoulder pouting slightly  
“I should have known that when you said you loved be you meant it,” Stiles groaned hiding his face Derek growled lightly but the grumble turned into a light purr sounding noise.  
“Yes you should have, anyway I would be a fool to choose her over you “Derek teased pulling back to look into Stiles’ eyes with adoration  
“Why’s that Wolfy?” Stiles asked tilting his head to the side Derek smirked and leaned in close to Stiles’ ear and whispered into it hotly  
“She hasn’t got you sexual stamina my mate” Derek said sending shivers down Stiles’ spine  
“Anything else” Stiles squeaked rubbing his hand through his hair  
“You’re so much more beautiful” Derek admitted before kissing Stiles gently.


	7. Taken

Rhy’s ‘Stiles’ Stilinski had just finished lacrosse practice and was walking to his car when a loud growl stopped dead he turned round and was face to face with the alpha, fear ripped through his body setting fire to his blood linking instantly with his mate.  
“Derek!” his mind screamed before it all went black.  
0\. ~0.~0.~  
Derek woke up his heart felt like it was ripped apart  
“STILES” Derek screamed his chest heaving tears slipping from his eyes Derek got out of bed bulling on some clothes before tearing through the house to his car outside, he drove straight to someone he never thought he would ask for help, Derek got out of the car smelling Scott’s scent in the house, he banged on the door which was opened up by Kate who looked at the tear stained Derek.  
“They took him, they took my mate” Derek said breathlessly Kate nodded and grabbed her hunting bag Derek howled lightly and Scott raced down the stairs,  
“Derek what is it?”Scott asked stepping closer to the pair  
“They have Stiles” Derek growled Scott’s face showed anger he nodded and grabbed his coat.  
“Let’s go” Scott growled as they stepped into the night two wolves and a hunter that hunts them gone to save a human.  
~.o~.0~.0  
Stiles backed away from the alpha who was pressing him into a tree the alpha’s glowing red eyes stared into him chilling him to the bones, blood still running from the cut on his fore head.  
“You will be my mate” The alpha growled getting close enough to Stiles to nuzzle him roughly,  
“You smell like Derek naughty you “The alpha added chuckling before licking his tongue up Stiles neck, Stiles whimpered trying to move away but was trapped against the trees.  
“Get away from my mate” Derek growled as he morphed into wolf form his eyes glowing blue as he lunged at the alpha ripping him away from his mate, Scott joined in on the attack keeping the alpha way from Stiles, Stiles watched the two werewolves fight clutching his chest form the fear of losing his mate, a shot rang out through the forest hitting the alpha in the shoulder, who howled in pain before fleeing into the forest, Derek growled and his wolf form made its way over to Stiles licking away the blood and nuzzling into Stiles’ neck softly whining softly.  
“Derek” Stiles breathed wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck hiding his face into the older man’s neck ,Derek’s claws and fang retracted his turning from blue to green Derek sighed in relief and lifted Stiles into his arms before standing up and walking over to Kate who was putting away her gun  
“Thank you” He whispered holding Stiles tight before walking in the direction of his house whispering sweet nothings to his mate as sobbed lightly.  
~.0~.0~.0  
Derek kicked off his shoes and placed Stiles onto the bed and pulling off his shoes Derek climbed next to him and covered them with a duvet.  
“He said I would be his” Stiles said curling into Derek’s warm body gripping onto his shirt.  
“Your mine baby, only mine” Derek said placing feather light kisses on Stiles’ Forehead before keeping his lips there for a moment relishing at the feeling of having his mate back in his arms he may not be as safe as can be but the fact that they were together.  
“Yours, if only want to be yours” Stiles said moving closer so that Derek could encircle him in his arms so that they were chest to chest and their legs intertwined.  
~.0~.0~.0  
“What will you do master” one of the younger werewolf his alpha who was getting patched up the wolf bane bullet pulled from his skin and wound treated  
“I will have that boy” The alpha vowed grinning cunningly hi followers erupting in laughter except one who backed away into the darkness.  
~.0~.0~.0

~Flash back~  
Stiles watched as Scott and Derek trained he wasn’t watching what they were doing more watching all of Derek’s muscles rippling as he moved it made stiles’ blood boil with lust, sure stiles had been in love with Lydia most his life but she never even noticed him there was something in Derek that set him on fire and made him want Derek deeply almost dangerously. Scott stopped his training with Derek when his phone went off; he turned away from the scowling Derek to take the call before wondering towards stiles holding his phone his hand a goofy grin on his face.   
“Allison called she wants to hang, so I’m going,” He explained walking past stiles not even saying goodbye, Scott drove off leaving stiles to sit there shell shocked for a couple of moments, before looking towards where Derek was, Derek was currently stretching his abs rippling and sweat dripping of the taunt body Derek’s body was turning stiles on so badly Derek perked up and looked towards stiles who was still sitting on the ground Stiles stood up as Derek approached a determined look on his face Stiles opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Derek a crushing their lips together his hand gripping the back of stiles head keeping him close, Stiles moaned and kissed back throwing his arms around the older man’s shoulder’s pulling himself closer. However he was pushed back when Derek started to talk.  
“I can smell your arousal from over their Stilinski” Derek growled seductively licking his lips taking in stiles’ incredible taste the younger male tasted sweet like chocolate and spearmint gum it was intoxicating and drove Derek mad with lust,   
“Can’t help it you so fucking hot” Stiles panted a grin on his face he was just kissed by, the badass Derek Hale,  
“God I want you” Derek whispered kissing stiles again slipping his tongue into new territory, relishing in the flavour because this shouldn’t been happening at all, it was too dangerous but stiles taste was becoming addicting. They stood that way lip locked for a few moments before Derek pulled back his hand coming up to touch Stiles’ face   
“We can’t do this, “Derek said his thumb stroking the cheek lightly   
“Such a stupid idea,” Stiles agreed still panting from the heated kiss  
“Oh fuck it” Derek said before kissing stiles hard the younger male kissing back with the same urgency that the wolf was showing Derek pulled back once more to whisper something   
“Mine”

 

TBC


	8. marking

Flashback

Derek watched on the opposite roof as Stiles sat slumped on his bed flicking through what looked like an old photo album, steady tears slipping down his face, Derek watched his boyfriend for a moment then climbed down the neighbours house and up into Stiles' window, Stiles' snapped up when he heard someone land in his room, he put the book down and got up shot across the room right into Derek's opened arms, before breaking down in sobs. Derek held on to Stiles tightly rubbing the younger teens back as he cried.

"Shush baby, what's wrong?" he asked pulling back to look into tear filled honey brown eyes,

"I miss my Mom," Stiles sobbed clutching at Derek like he was a life line.

~.0~.0~.0

Stiles woke up in the secure arms of his mate who was still sound asleep, Stiles grinned to himself as he felt his mate's half hard member against his leg, He slipped out of Derek's grasp and went under the covers pulling his mates pants and boxers down, throwing them off the bed to lay vacantly on the floor , he pressed a soft kiss to the tip Derek's member and then engulfed it fully in his mouth, making Derek's eyes to snap open and his body to arch in pleasure as Stiles bobbed up and down on his length, his tongue paying strict attention to the vein on the underside, Derek moaned loudly his hand coming to rest lightly on Stiles' neck as the boy lapped at his member like it was his favourite lollypop.

"St- Ahhh," Derek moaned as he got closer to his climax, Stiles scraped his teeth up the length until he got to the tip and sucked on it hollowing out his cheeks, then going back down until the tip of Derek's member bumped the back of Stiles' throat, just in time for Derek to climax spilling his seed down Stiles' throat, Stiles moaned as Derek howled loudly. Stiles let Derek's now limp member out of his mouth with a pop, he sat up and grinned at the panting wolf and licked his lips.

"Told you I don't have a gag reflex," Stiles said grinning Derek smirked and moved onto his knees and pressed against Stiles so that they were Chest to chest,

"I love it when you make me howl," Derek said hungrily and pressed his lips to Stiles his hand finding his ass and massaging it lightly making Stiles moan, Stiles shimmed out of his boxers unleashing his hard member ,Derek growled as his member grew erect at the sight of his naked mate . Stiles pushed Derek back so he was resting n his heels, Stiles climbed up to straddle Derek's thighs before moving up and slowly lowering himself down onto Derek's member, until it was fully engulfed within his heated core, Derek moaned placed one hand on Stiles' hip and the other cupping his mate face bringing him in for a soft kiss, as Stiles started to rock against Derek moaning in pleasure as Derek's member moved within him.

"Fuck, " Stiles screamed as Derek moved his body up to slam into Stiles' Prostate hitting it over and over again Stiles fingers gripped into Derek's shoulder blade as the pressure built up within him.

"Mo-re," Stiles pleaded smashing their lips together the rocking not enough, Derek got the hint and pressed Stiles back into the bed and slammed in to him relentlessly, groaning in pleasure as Stiles withered underneath him Begging for more.

"Harder!"Stiles screamed, Derek pulled right out and slammed in as hard as he could, but not enough to hurt his mate his wolf taking control taking and claiming the boy all over again, Derek's wolf continued to slam into Stiles but pulled up using his claw he made a marking on his mate hip marking him and claiming him as his own and only his .Stiles whimpered in pain bringing Derek back into control, who slowed down his movements and continued his aim on Stiles prostate.

"I'm so-oo close" Stiles moaned arching against his mate, Derek kissed Stiles softly and started to tug his member in time with his thrusts, Stiles arched lightly against Derek as he came hard, Derek following Stiles in his orgasm and Spilling hot seed inside of His love, he continued to rock his orgasm out when the sensation lessened he pulled out his limp member. He reached over and picked up a loose shirt and wiped the sticky liquid from Stiles and his own chests, before tossing it to the floor and went down to lap at Stiles' hip to remove the blood from the mark his wolf made, Stiles whimpered at the stinging sensation.

"I'm sorry baby" Derek whispered pressing a kiss their before moving back up to were Stiles head was at the wrong end of the bed.

"Forgive you "Stiles said yawning Derek frowned to himself and nuzzled Stiles' cheek

"You have school" Derek said after a tender moment

Stiles sat up quickly

"Shit" he cursed scrambling out of bed.

~.0~.0~.0

Stiles searched through his locker not noticing the strong presence approaching him, Jackson grabbed Stiles and dragged him into an empty Class room looking round to see if anyone noticed, he turned to the confused looking stiles and smiled apologetically.

"I need your mates help," Jackson said moving closer to stiles who nodded

"What for?"Stiles asked hesitantly

"The alpha is planning something big, just to get you" Jackson said quickly

"And you know this how?"Stiles asked raising an eyebrow

"He's making me help him, in return he won't harm my mate," Jackson said looking pleadingly at stiles who nodded again.

"How can we help?" Stiles asked smiling at Jackson trying to make him calm down

"Protect him, and I'll help Derek and Scott takes down the Alpha," the young wolf said sternly

"Wait you said him," Stiles said his eyes widening

"Yes my mate is Danny," Jackson said grinning slightly at the shorter teen

"Awesome I had a feeling, now to tell my broody but sexy mate," Stiles said walking past Jackson but stopping at the door

"Bring Danny to the hale house, I'll take it from there," Stiles said walking to class leaving Jackson to breathe freely.

~.0~.0~.0

Stiles walked into Derek's house to see his mate working out, he stood mesmerised by the sight before making his presence known Derek stopped his push ups and looked in stiles quirking an eyebrow and getting up.

"I have a new recruit to our merry band" stiles said smiling at his mate

"What's the catch love?" Derek asked looking down at stiles smirking

"We have to protect his mate until the Alpha is dead," Stiles said preparing for the yelling to start but Derek just nodded

"its Jackson right I can smell him on you," Derek said getting closer

"Yea he pulled me into a classroom and we fucked on the teacher's desk," Stiles teased watching as the jealous heat rose in his mate

"Kidding wolfy," stiles said placing his hand on Derek's

"Sorry, "Derek mumbled threading their fingers together

"tis ok wolfy," stiles said softly pulling their hands up and pressing a kiss to Derek's knuckles

"Who's his mate?"Derek asked tilting his head to the side

"Danny," stiles said grinning at his mate to smirked

"I had a feeling" Derek said laughing then turning serious

"Someone's here" he said placing a kiss to stiles forehead and pulling him to the front door pulling it open.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://holypies.deviantart.com/art/Moon-Marking-159518941


	9. Alpha

Derek stood in front of his mate protecting him just encase there was danger, but stiles moved beside him Jackson got out of the car an un amused Danny following after glaring at his mate's back.

"Stiles ,Derek," Jackson said nodding and turning to Danny motioning for him to come closer ,Danny sighed and moved to stand beside Jackson a grim look on his face.

"I'll set up a room for you," Stiles said pulling Derek with him their fingers still intertwined. Jackson looked at Danny who was trying to look away

"I'm sorry but it's the only way I can keep you safe," Jackson whispered touching Danny's face softly causing his mate to look at him his features softening Danny kissed him softly then pulled away, Jackson nodded and walked back to his car he stopped a moment

"I love you," Jackson said then climbed into his car

"I love you," Danny breathed knowing his mate heard he walked slowly into the ruined house he looked around for any sign of the couple he was about to call out when stiles appeared.

"Ok you room's down stairs just go past the kitchen the first door to your left there is a bathroom on the opposite end of the hall," Stiles said smiling

"Oh dinner will be ready in half an hour, hope you like Mac and cheese," Stiles said grinning then walking up the stair case Danny sighed making his way to the room.

~.0~.0~.0

Half an hour later

Danny walked out of the Guest bedroom and started walking to the kitchen when he heard a bang he walked to the foyer to see Derek pinning Stiles to the floor who was laughing, Derek grinned and leaned down to kiss stiles softly before nuzzling his neck. Danny cleared his throat to get their attention, Derek looked up and shook his head getting up off of his mate, before holding his hand out Stiles took it and was pulled swiftly to his feet, He leaned up and kissed Derek again before walking over to Danny, Derek let out a small whining sound as his mate walked away, Stiles opened the oven and pulled out Mac and cheese he placed it on a heat proof mat before grabbing a stack of bowls

"You're hungry right?" stiles asked Danny as he grabbed a large spoon out of the cutlery draw ready to doll it out.

"Yea I guess" Danny said awkwardly sitting down at the table Stiles smiled and stated filling the bowls Derek slid into the space behind him and wrapped his arms around Stiles waist and nuzzling his neck Danny watched the intimate scene a small smile on his face Stiles finished serving and turned his face so that he could get a quick kiss before bumping Derek back so that he could give Danny the bowl.

"Down boy" stiles joked smacking Derek lightly on the arm before sitting opposite Danny; Derek chuckled and sat next to Stiles.

~.0~.0~.0

It had been a while since Stiles had disappeared to go talk to his dad Derek approached Danny who was sitting at the table trying to do his homework.

"You ok?"Derek asked gruffly almost awkwardly Danny looked up to see Derek looking through the fridge

"Yea I just-"Danny sighed and banged his head into the table Derek whined softly and Danny looked up the older man had tears dripping down his face

"Derek," He asked lightly Derek rushed out the room and opened the door stiles ran into the house straight into Derek's arms crying loudly Danny Stood up and grabbed a bottle of water he watched silently as Derek brought Stiles into the kitchen sitting down at the table and pulling the crying Stiles onto his lap Danny passed the water bottle over.

"What happened?"Danny asked sitting back down.

"My –my Dad is replacing my-mom," Stiles Stuttered sobbing into Derek's neck Derek hugged Stiles close

"Oh Baby, I'm sorry, "Derek whispered

"He's dating some slut, how dare he think anyone could replace her" Stiles said balling his fists hiding his face into the crook of Derek's neck

"No one can replace her Stiles" Danny said softly Derek growled light making Stiles burst out laughing

"I miss her" Stiles said softly whipping his eyes before reaching up and wiping Derek's face

"I'm sorry for the emotional breakdown" Stiles said to Derek as he took a swig of water.

"You miss him right" Stiles said out of the blue looking at Danny who nodded guessing Stiles was talking about Jackson

"I feel hollow" Danny said Stiles nodded

"it's because you know your mate alive but he's not next to you, you feel empty if he gets too far away it get's painful "Derek explained

"Oh that explains it well I'm going to bed" Danny said walking out the room

"Night "Stiles called before turning his attention to Derek leaning their foreheads together while Derek whispered Sweet nothings.

~.0~.0~.0

Danny woke up when a pain exploded in his stomach he called out in pain, curling up he heard the rush of footsteps and Stiles burst into the room, he went to his side crouching next to his friend.

"Danny," Stiles said softly rubbing his back

"Something's wrong," Danny sobbed as the pain continued to grow

"Someone's hurting Jackson," Stiles said to the darkness, Danny looked up to see glowing red eyes stiles shuffled back in fear as the Alpha approached, in the foyer Derek was being held back by two wolves also an unconscious Jackson lay on the floor, Stiles was ripped from the bed and thrown into the room by the Alpha, Stiles Screamed in pain as he landed .Derek fort against his captures trying to get over to his mate. Stiles tried to crawl towards, Derek but was picked up when he was close enough to touch, Stiles glared weakly at the Alpha who grinned when they were face to face.

"I'm here to make you mine "The Alpha said gruffly and moved closer Stiles Spat in his face and struggled against his hold

"I will never be yours, "Stiles growled The alpha growled back and went to bite Stiles to claim him as his own, when Jackson wolf smashed into him shaking Stiles from his grip, this made Stiles to drop on the ground, Derek took this chance to rip from his capture just as Scott's wolf entered the house attacking one of the other werewolf's, Derek ran at the Alpha and bit into his neck the alpha kicked him of raising his paw to rip out Derek's throat,

"Derek," Stiles screamed reaching his hand out tears running down his face

"Baby," Derek croaked his hand out stretched towards his mate, his soul his everything was so close but so far away.

"DEREK!"There was a scream before all went black.

TBC...


	10. injured

Derek woke up his head was throbbing, it felt like someone had tossed him head first into a brick wall, he opened his eyes and groaned in pain, he looked around room and spotted stiles lying on the large couch, on the other side of his room, he ignored the pain and scrambled out of the bed and crossed the room to drop next to Stiles his fingers shaking as he out stretched them out toward his mate.

"Baby," Derek whispered very softly, he ran his fingers down Stiles face, there was a large bandage wrapped around Stiles chest, Derek touched it lightly with his shaky fingers his breath catching in his throat.

"Your awake, "Stiles whispered sitting up embracing Derek; he hid his face in Derek's neck as Derek let out the shaky breath.

"I love you," Derek said pulling back to hold Stiles face in his hands looking into the beautiful honey brown pools he fell in love with so much, his thumbs stroking the length of Stiles' cheeks.

"God I love you too," Stiles whispered leaning into the touch taking comfort in the calming notion

"What happened?" Derek asked moving closer to the couch so his knees bumped the furniture

"The Alpha knocked you out, then went to rip out your throat, so I jumped in the way he scratched up my back" Stiles explained kissing Derek softly this simple kiss drained away the pain from Derek's head.

"What did I say about pushing me out the way "Derek growled; Stiles grinned kissing Derek again holding him close grinning at the mating perk, that just sent the pain away.

~.0~.0~.0

~Flashback~

"DEREK!" Stiles screamed after the Alpha knocked Derek out he raised his hand Claws glinting as they extended fully going for the killing blow Stiles scrambled across the room and covered Derek the Alpha's claws ripped through his back causing him to let out a harsh scream. Jackson attacked the Alpha pulling him away from the injured mates

"Why, Stiles?" Jackson asked

"Because I want Derek to have nothing" The alpha growled as they circled each other

"Looks like you're the one with nothing look what you've done to your wanted mate" Jackson growled looking in the direction of stiles who had Danny pressing a pillow case to the three large gashes on stiles' back, Stiles still was still hovering over Derek pressing his forehead to the unconscious crying lightly

"Pitiful human, he's only for the nightly pleasure" The Alpha chuckled, Jackson watched the Alpha closely he sent a small nod at Scott and the attacked from both sides ripping the Alpha apart.

Scott and Jackson stepped the Alpha's blood on their skin.

"He would have never been your nightly pleasure" Scott growled kicking the dead body of Peter hale

Before rushing over to Stiles he took over from Danny who stepped back before rushing into the arms of his mate. Scott pulled stiles away from Derek so they could bandage up his wound.

~.0~.0~.0

Derek helped Stiles walk down the stairs; Derek was wincing every time pain crossed his Beautiful mates face

"Der you ok?"Stiles asked as they got to the bottom of the stairs stiles still on the bottom step Derek standing on the floor ,to answer Stiles question Derek leaned up and kissed stiles softly Stiles moaned lightly kissing back smiling against the kiss he moved his face away giving Derek the chance to nuzzle Stiles neck.

"I'm so fucking in love with you" Derek whispered in a honey soaked voice

"that's good to hear, you can show me later" Stiles said winking then stepping down walking into the kitchen and going straight for the fridge pulling out left over Mac and cheese and scoffing it down like it was last thing he was going to eat. Derek walked around Stiles pulling out a box of cereal out of the cupboard the grabbing the milk and filling the bowl, he leant against the counter top and watched Stiles with amusement ,Stiles looked over and grinned

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow at Derek who shook his head and shrugged his shoulders ignoring his mate's question he placed his bowl in the sink and walked so he was in front of stiles he took the plastic container from stiles and placed it on the counter

"Hey I wa-"Stiles tried to say but was cut off when Derek's tongue ran along his jaw and up his chin getting at the stray cheese sauce from Stiles eating attempt .

"Oh" Stiles moaned tilting his head so that he lightly holding Derek's tongue between his teeth before letting it slip between his lips Derek moaned lightly and ran his tongue along stiles teeth then retracted it kissing his hard and passionately pushing him into the fridge but backing away quickly running his hand through his hair and sighing sadly Derek lay both hands on the table squeezing his eyes shut

"Derek?"Stiles said confused.

"I can't hurt you" Derek said his voice cracking Stiles walked forward and wrapped his arms around Derek's waist pressing his forehead in between Derek's shoulder blades before pulling Derek up a little Derek sighed and leaned back into the shorter man touch whimpering lightly he turned round to hug stiles but hesitated because of where the wound was placed so instead he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Stiles' thighs and pressing his face into his mates stomach Stiles smiled wrapped his arms loosely around Derek's head smiling down at Derek such love and Devotion shining in his eyes

"I nearly lost you Rhys I, I can't lose you" Derek whispered against Stiles stomach Tears forming but not falling

"I'm not going anywhere Der, you'll have to kill me first" Stiles said softly running his fingers up Derek's neck

"I couldn't kill you, no matter how annoying you get" Derek whispered kissing Stiles stomach lightly closing his eye contently.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not mine I wish it was but nope..!

Derek left the house about an hour ago to go help Scott and Jackson bury the bodies of the Alpha and his followers who had died the night of their attack on the Hale house, he had also went out to bring home some bandages to stop Stiles from getting an infection, Stiles still couldn't grasp why his dad would even try to replace his mom, she was so perfect and beautiful no one could take her place why would anyone want to try.

~.0~.0~.0

~Flashback~ (6 years old)

"5,4,3,2,1 here I come" Olivia Stilinski called as she removed her hands from her eyes and looked around a smile crossing her face, she moved around the living room lifting pillows up as to look under them, she heard a small giggle an knew it was her little boy ,she made her way across the room where she saw the small feet of Her little Rhys he was hiding behind the curtain trying not to utter a word, Olivia leaned down and scooped Rhys up his loud giggling filling the room.

"Mommy!" The boy screamed with laughter throwing his arms around his mother's neck as she hugged him close and spun him round.

"Shush, shush my darling "Olivia whispered stopping mid spin to hold him closer to her chest and started humming pressing her check to the soft brunette locks

"I love you mommy" Rhys whispered closing his eyes being taken away to dreamland by his mother tune.

"I love you my little Rhys" She whispered kissing his head and continued rocking and humming to the now sleep boy.

~.0~.0~.0

Stiles snapped out of reverie to feel warm tears slipping down his face. He could remember all the little thing about his mother he blue eyes and warm smiled the only thing he remembered but wanted to forget would never leave him it stayed at the back of his mind drowning him in sorrow and pain, the memory that haunted him was the one of his mother's death but it was more the moment she died in his arms leaving her blood staining his hands.

~.0~.0~.0

(Flashback) 14 years old

Stiles walked home with Scott it was dark because both of the 14 year old s had gotten into trouble and were served with a detention from the overly broody Mr. Hodges. They were walking towards the Stilinski house when a loud shot rang out and Stiles' mothers' car screeched out of the driveway his mother not in the driver's seat. That's when Stiles ran as fast as he could up his driveway

"Mommy!" he screamed as he saw his mothers crumpled form he dropped to his knees and pulled her head onto his lap tears running down his face Scott stopped beside them.

"I'll call an ambulance "Scott said racing up the drive way into the house. Stiles sobbed holding his mother

"Darling" She whispered lightly reaching up to touch her sons face a pool of dark blood surrounding her.

"You'll be ok right?"Stiles sobbed clutching his mother his hand finding the chest wound and applying pressure

"I don't know Rhy's" she whispered before coughing up blood, the sound of sirens broke the silence

"Mom, you're going to be fine their coming "Stiles said looking up and around

"Darling I lo-"Stiles never got to hear those words Olivia Stilinski went limp in her sons arms.

"Mom, mom, Mommy!"Stiles screamed breaking down in sobs the paramedic's pulled him away but there was nothing they could do, Stiles looked down at his Covered in his mother's blood.

~.0~.0~.0

Stiles was hyperventilating by now his sudden pull into the memory of his mother's death, he closed his eyes trying to breathe through the pain in his chest, he was having a panic attack, he wanted his mom but he wanted his mate more .

Derek could feel his mate panic surge through his body as he exited his car and ran into the car

"Breathe baby breathe" Derek said placing his hands on Stiles shoulders trying to calm his mate down, Stiles focuses on the warmth of is mates body and the sound of his voice to draw him back into reality, he started to breath in and out slowly he got back to his normal breathing speed. Derek pulled him into a hug rubbing his hands up Stiles back comforting him but keeping it light making sure not to hurt his mate, Stiles whimpered and pulled Derek closer hiding his face in Derek's neck .Derek kissed Stiles neck lightly

"Your mom will never be replaced no one could be her" Derek whispered pulling back to look Stiles in the eyes making his point.

"I know but my Dad made it sound like he was" Stiles said softly trying to look away from the wolf but found himself locked in the soft gaze, Stiles smashed his lips into Derek's trying to push away the pain Derek let Stiles drown him in the kiss feeling all his mate emotions the emotion that was most evident was love Derek felt so much love coming in sharp waves from his mate. For now they were safe but there was something coming something bigger than the alpha it's true you should never kill an alpha because a female alpha will be close for the revenge.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

"Hye Derek I was ju- what are you doing" Stiles asked his voice cracking as he watched his mate pack a bag

"I lied you're not my mate" Derek said with venom filling his voice Stiles backed away his chest bursting with pain.

"I can't believe you thought I loved you" Derek said picking up the bag and leaving the room, stiles tried to draw in breath but it didn't work, he just collapsed to the floor a sob ripping from his chest.

Derek walked down the stairs tears running down his face he had to leave , find the mother Alpha kill her and protect his mate .

If you're standing with your suitcase  
but you can't step on the train  
everything's the way that you left it I still haven't slept yet

Stiles lay on their bed sleepless he hadn't slept since his mate had left, taking his heart and crushing it under his foot.

And if you're covering your face now  
but you just can't hide the pain  
still setting two plates on the counter but eating without yah

Stiles walks around their house tears staining his face, he tries to fake a smile at school but he's still couldn't hide the sorrow and pain that filled his chest, he barley eats the kitchen is made up for two but only one ever eats, he runs up the stairs his meal left half eaten his pain still rich and killer.

If the truth is you're a liar  
then just say that your okay  
I'm sleepin on your side of the bed goin out of my head now

"Hye buddy, you ok," Scott asked sitting next to his best friend who was lying on Derek's side of the bed curled around Derek's pillow tears slowly running down his face

"yea I'm fine Scott just tired," Stiles whispered hoping and wishing that Scott would leave him be, it seemed that he got the hint because a moment later Scott left leaving stiles to his misery.

And if you're out there trying a move on  
But something pulls you back again  
I'm sitting here tryina persuade you like your in the same room

"So stiles how about me and you have some fun," Lydia whispered seductively into stiles ear stiles shook his head and backed off

"I, I can't," Stiles said backing away from her Lydia looked disgusted at the rejection but it quickly faded when she saw the sadness in the younger mans eyes, Stiles backed into warm arms, Danny enclosed Stiles in a hug, tightly squeezing the crying teen in his arms

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he sobbed Danny knew he wasn't talking to them but to Derek and himself.

And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you could still give me a hard time  
And I wish I could still wish it was over  
but even if wishing is a waste of time  
even if I never cross your mind

I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back if you ever come back  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
They'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
if you ever come back if you ever come back now  
Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back

Now they say I'm wasting my time  
Cuz your never commin home  
But they used to say the world was flat but how wrong was that now

"He's not coming back stiles, you have to let it go" Scott yelled at his whimpering friend

"SHUT UP, he's coming back I know it, i know it" Stiles sobbed breaking down dropping to his knees wrapping his arms around his self in defeat.

And by leaving my door open  
I'm milking everything I own  
somethin I can lose in the break-in that you haven't taken

Whenever stiles is at home he leaves the front door wide open just in case Derek wanted to come home, something the weird feeling would fade and he felt like Derek was there but it was just wishful thinking, it has started to hurt now, Derek being gone this twisting and angry pain in his head and chest it burned even more when he sobbed he felt so alone.

And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you can still give me a hard time  
And I wish I could still wish it was over  
But even if wishing is a waste of time  
Even if I never cross your mind

I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back if you ever come back  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
They'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back if you ever come back now  
Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back

And it will be just like you were never gone  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
If you ever come back if you ever come back now

"come back," Stiles sobbed trying to rock himself to sleep but the pain deeping his chest was too great.

"Please co-me back" Stiles whispered into the darkness his heart ripping apart as the pain spread.

"God I'm sorry, please, PLEASE" Stiles sobbed loudly.

~.0~.0~.0

Stiles decided to clear his head he walked through the darkening forest listening to the wind whined through the trees and the ground crunched under his shoes, He was getting further into the forest, ignoring the nagging feeling telling to him to turn back, he just kept on walking until he heard a loud snap he turned round and faced a large red eyed beast.

"Oh Shit," He whispered backing off it always happened to him.

"Little boy, tell me where I can find my pups murders," the gruff female Alpha growled getting closer her jaw snapping at him

"I don't know," Stiles said quickly

"LIAR!"She rawred jumping at him but another wolf smashed into her from the other side pushing her away from stiles, the Mother Alpha growled and lunched trying to hit The other wolf, stiles watched the brawl through squinted eyes his eyes snapped shut when the other wolf ripped the Mother Alphas throat out small specks of blood freckled his face, he kept his eyes shut willing the other werewolf to leave him and not rip out his throat too. He sucked in a breath when he felt a cold nose nuzzle his cheek and the pain in his chest and head drain away, he shakily reached his hands up his eyes still squeezed closed, his finger skimmed across the strong jaw, Stiles opened his eyes which were already filling with tears.

"Baby," Derek whispered leaning into Stiles fingertips Stiles launched himself forward wrapping his arms around Derek's neck making him stumble.

"You came back," Stiles sobbed clutching onto Derek

"God baby, I promise I didn't mean it" Derek whispered pulling back and peppering kisses over stiles face soaking himself in his mates scent

"Why did you do it?" Stiles whispered his hands still loosely around Derek's neck.

"I needed to protect you," Derek whispered kissing stiles' forehead softly

"Take me home, "Stiles whispered Derek nodded and lifted stiles up off the ground carrying him home.

~.0~.0~.0

Derek curled into his mate nuzzling into Stiles neck his arm possessively around his mate, god he missed being near his mate so much it hurt and made him physically sick because he could also feel his mate pain and the hurt of being abandoned

"I love you" Derek whispered over and over his lips never leaving Stiles' skin.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hye Derek I was ju- what are you doing" Stiles asked his voice cracking as he watched his mate pack a bag

"I lied you're not my mate" Derek said with venom filling his voice Stiles backed away his chest bursting with pain.

"I can't believe you thought I loved you" Derek said picking up the bag and leaving the room, stiles tried to draw in breath but it didn't work, he just collapsed to the floor a sob ripping from his chest.

Derek walked down the stairs tears running down his face he had to leave , find the mother Alpha kill her and protect his mate .

If you're standing with your suitcase  
but you can't step on the train  
everything's the way that you left it I still haven't slept yet

Stiles lay on their bed sleepless he hadn't slept since his mate had left, taking his heart and crushing it under his foot.

And if you're covering your face now  
but you just can't hide the pain  
still setting two plates on the counter but eating without yah

Stiles walks around their house tears staining his face, he tries to fake a smile at school but he's still couldn't hide the sorrow and pain that filled his chest, he barley eats the kitchen is made up for two but only one ever eats, he runs up the stairs his meal left half eaten his pain still rich and killer.

If the truth is you're a liar  
then just say that your okay  
I'm sleepin on your side of the bed goin out of my head now

"Hye buddy, you ok," Scott asked sitting next to his best friend who was lying on Derek's side of the bed curled around Derek's pillow tears slowly running down his face

"yea I'm fine Scott just tired," Stiles whispered hoping and wishing that Scott would leave him be, it seemed that he got the hint because a moment later Scott left leaving stiles to his misery.

And if you're out there trying a move on  
But something pulls you back again  
I'm sitting here tryina persuade you like your in the same room

"So stiles how about me and you have some fun," Lydia whispered seductively into stiles ear stiles shook his head and backed off

"I, I can't," Stiles said backing away from her Lydia looked disgusted at the rejection but it quickly faded when she saw the sadness in the younger mans eyes, Stiles backed into warm arms, Danny enclosed Stiles in a hug, tightly squeezing the crying teen in his arms

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he sobbed Danny knew he wasn't talking to them but to Derek and himself.

And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you could still give me a hard time  
And I wish I could still wish it was over  
but even if wishing is a waste of time  
even if I never cross your mind

I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back if you ever come back  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
They'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
if you ever come back if you ever come back now  
Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back

Now they say I'm wasting my time  
Cuz your never commin home  
But they used to say the world was flat but how wrong was that now

"He's not coming back stiles, you have to let it go" Scott yelled at his whimpering friend

"SHUT UP, he's coming back I know it, i know it" Stiles sobbed breaking down dropping to his knees wrapping his arms around his self in defeat.

And by leaving my door open  
I'm milking everything I own  
somethin I can lose in the break-in that you haven't taken

Whenever stiles is at home he leaves the front door wide open just in case Derek wanted to come home, something the weird feeling would fade and he felt like Derek was there but it was just wishful thinking, it has started to hurt now, Derek being gone this twisting and angry pain in his head and chest it burned even more when he sobbed he felt so alone.

And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you can still give me a hard time  
And I wish I could still wish it was over  
But even if wishing is a waste of time  
Even if I never cross your mind

I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back if you ever come back  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
They'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
They'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back if you ever come back now  
Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back

And it will be just like you were never gone  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
If you ever come back if you ever come back now

"come back," Stiles sobbed trying to rock himself to sleep but the pain deeping his chest was too great.

"Please co-me back" Stiles whispered into the darkness his heart ripping apart as the pain spread.

"God I'm sorry, please, PLEASE" Stiles sobbed loudly.

~.0~.0~.0

Stiles decided to clear his head he walked through the darkening forest listening to the wind whined through the trees and the ground crunched under his shoes, He was getting further into the forest, ignoring the nagging feeling telling to him to turn back, he just kept on walking until he heard a loud snap he turned round and faced a large red eyed beast.

"Oh Shit," He whispered backing off it always happened to him.

"Little boy, tell me where I can find my pups murders," the gruff female Alpha growled getting closer her jaw snapping at him

"I don't know," Stiles said quickly

"LIAR!"She rawred jumping at him but another wolf smashed into her from the other side pushing her away from stiles, the Mother Alpha growled and lunched trying to hit The other wolf, stiles watched the brawl through squinted eyes his eyes snapped shut when the other wolf ripped the Mother Alphas throat out small specks of blood freckled his face, he kept his eyes shut willing the other werewolf to leave him and not rip out his throat too. He sucked in a breath when he felt a cold nose nuzzle his cheek and the pain in his chest and head drain away, he shakily reached his hands up his eyes still squeezed closed, his finger skimmed across the strong jaw, Stiles opened his eyes which were already filling with tears.

"Baby," Derek whispered leaning into Stiles fingertips Stiles launched himself forward wrapping his arms around Derek's neck making him stumble.

"You came back," Stiles sobbed clutching onto Derek

"God baby, I promise I didn't mean it" Derek whispered pulling back and peppering kisses over stiles face soaking himself in his mates scent

"Why did you do it?" Stiles whispered his hands still loosely around Derek's neck.

"I needed to protect you," Derek whispered kissing stiles' forehead softly

"Take me home, "Stiles whispered Derek nodded and lifted stiles up off the ground carrying him home.

~.0~.0~.0

Derek curled into his mate nuzzling into Stiles neck his arm possessively around his mate, god he missed being near his mate so much it hurt and made him physically sick because he could also feel his mate pain and the hurt of being abandoned

"I love you" Derek whispered over and over his lips never leaving Stiles' skin.


End file.
